The Traveler
by Daishitrue
Summary: An average young man thrown into a fight of his life as his destiny starts to unfold


THE Traveler  
by Daishitrue  
  
The current date is January 21, 2001. Our focus is a young man by the name of Michael, a sixteen year old high school student. It is a Monday night. He was at the local Dojo to study Kenpo with a few friends. Usually he stays after practice to work on his techniques since he doesn't have the room at his house. Currently Michael was training in the dojo with his sensei after hours to perfect his technique. However there was something hovering above Michael's head ever since he woke up this morning. He felt this ominous presence watching him.  
  
"Ready?"  
  
"Ready."  
  
They bow to each other. "Then Begin!"  
  
Michael opened up the attack with a round house then followed up with a sweeping kick. His sensei dodged both then returned the favor with a double kick. Michael catches his sensei's leg and throws his sensei. Then Michael goes in for another sweeping kick when his sensei recovered. "Not Bad. You could be better. Is there something bothering you?" "Nothing sensei." "Then why are you on the ground?" "WHA-oof" Sensei lands a double punch to Michael's stomach knocking him down to the ground. "You usually do better. There is something bothering you isn't there? If you are not willing to tell me then you should go home to meditate and discover what it really is. Remember, Practice tomorrow is at 5."   
  
"Yes sensei."  
  
"Oh Michael. Be careful. The air is not right."  
  
To himself. "That's what I thought."  
  
The walk home was almost uneventful. Michael came up to an alley he usually cuts through to cut his trip time in half. Since his sensei wanted him to walk or jog from late spring to late fall, to keep up his shape. Michael is about 6' tall and is slightly built. Though not enough to show well. His legs are the most obvious in the right jeans (Or should I say WRONG) since his legs are hard as rock with muscles. Though he never showed them off since he is someone who needs a tan. His shoulder length bark brown almost black hair was blowing in the wind as he was half way through the alley when a strange person in a cape and hood barred Michael's way.  
  
"Hello Michael. We meet at last."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"A man with a proposition."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"How would you like to be one of you favorite creations."  
  
"You sound nuts, but I'm listening. Though I may regret it"  
  
"Good. If you agree I can give you the ability to become your ACCobra, though it will be a power armor. Or your recent writing accomplishment, ACGuyver."  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
"Prove good can triumph over evil."  
  
"That's IT?"  
  
"However you will be shifted to another world of my choosing. Also my brother is choosing his representative for evil. That way neither foe knows his enemy till the proper time. All you have to do is meet three certain people in that dimension. Then wait three days for a sign. Then you are to report to your point of, shall I say `crossing', where I will send you to meet your advisary. I may even send you help if it is necessary."  
  
"Sounds good. Now why don't you prove that you can do this stuff."  
  
"All right."  
  
The air around Michael starts to thicken and crackle with energy. Then al the colors mix together, in a matter of minutes the air and colors revert, yet there is a difference. Michael looks up to see a strange phenomenon in the sky. It looks like something from the Final Fantasy series. Then he realizes something. It looks likes a meteor!! Then the strange figure moves his hands making an intricate design and they return to the alley they started in after a similar shift. Michael feeling weak after the shift. Then asks. "If I win?"  
  
"You have a choice of staying on that world and keeping the weapon you choose with all the rights and privileges thereof, plus I may give you immortality, if you choose ACCobra and want it that is. However if you lose. Then you die. End of story.  
  
"Harsh. Any idea who my opponents might be?'  
  
"Either Alkenphel from the Guyver world. Maybe a dark master from the digital world. Darth Vader or Maul from the Star Wars universe. Sorceress Ultimecia, maybe an Armored Core pilot in his AC. Perhaps even Guyver2. Finally, possibly, Apocalypse."  
  
"WHAT!! Apocalypse. As in the one from the Marvel universe?"  
  
"The one and the same."  
  
"........"  
  
"I was afraid of that. However, remember the dark warrior must agree to the terms I gave you. They must also want to come. If they do not then they will not."  
  
sarcastically. "Oh that's reassuring."  
  
"Don't worry. My brother will only choose a warrior he can control after the victory. He is likely to try and control the dark one for his own purposes. Thus reducing the chance of meeting Apocalypse."  
  
"That's reassuring. What the hell why not!! I am all for it."  
  
"Good, choose your weapon wisely. Compare the weaknesses and strengths of both. Return here in two days. I will return then to hear your choice. Until then. By the way. Tell no one. Tell your parents your going to a friends house after practice and that they can't be reached. Also tell them it is a guy, so they don't worry."  
  
"Gotcha. See ya...um...What is your name?"  
  
"For now, call me... Urza."  
  
"Well see ya, Urza." Michael ran home to compare his two choices. A battle machine that can only be hidden in a Large box and one that lives in him. Then he thought to himself. `Why should I do this. I mean this guy is nuts. Pitting some stranger against something he may not be able to beat. Oh well, too late now' Michael was putting the specifications of his AC and ACGuyver into his computer on a weapon development screen.  
  
"Lets see. If I choose ACCobra I will hopefully either get limitless ammo or a repair/resupply vehicle. Now lets see. Type 4 laser Anti Missile System. Radar amplifier on the right shoulder. Small missile launcher on the left shoulder. Moonlight Laser Sword on the left arm and a sniper rifle in the right and chaff launcher in back. Lets see. Energy amplifier. Speed lock on. Extended range FCS. Large generator. Red Eye helmet. Low powered boosters with good thrust. Speedy legs for quick moving. Medium core for armor. Decent arms for armor and close range weapons. Also racoil reducer. Energy shield. Battery booster, for more energy. Emergency body cell regenerator. I guess that does it for recon mode. Weaknesses: fast or medium speed enemies with huge amounts of fire power. Ballistic weapons. Now for heavy assault mode."  
For heavy assault mode Michael used the tracks with the best weight carrying ability, but that was also fast for tank tracks. weapons he used a heavy missile launcher on left shoulder. Grenade launcher on right shoulder, and bazooka in right hand and missile scrambler part. Weaknesses quick enemies. enemies with emphasis on ballistics  
  
ACGuyver: Laser cannon on right arm. Twin cannon on right shoulder. rocket launcher on left. dual swords on left arm. Mega Smasher in chest, good armor, regenerative capabilities. Also motion sensitive orbs on back of head and different vision modes. flight capable. high speed. Weaknesses Bio acid. attacks to control medallion. Stamina drain with prolonged use.  
  
After a day and a half of discussion with his friends on a `hypothetical' situation there was a tie for ACCobra and ACGuyver. Even after looking at the thorough blueprints of both. "Now this is a hard decision. If I can get a rearm resupply vehicle I am going with ACCobra. However I think my best bet is with ACGuyver. If I can get the gigantic then there is no contest. I think my best bet is ACGuyver. No. ACCobra. I think I could win with it. The armor is better, thus less chance of getting killed. Also it actually has a Fire Control System. So I could hit my enemy from long range without many problems. ACCobra it is. Now I gotta hope I get an MRV (mobile repair vehicle) with ACCobra."  
  
Michael walked to the meeting place after taking care of business with his parents. He stood there waiting for Urza. Hoping that this guy was a nut case from another dimension. However his fears and hopes went up like a bottle rocket when Urza, appeared in front of Michael from a rip in the fabric of time.  
  
"Have you made you decision?"  
  
"I believe I have."  
  
"Keep in mind I will supply everything you need, money, a home, and an MRV. I already knew your choice. I was making sure it was your final one. By the way it is only the size of an SUV. So it will be somewhat easy to hide. It will have all the designs you need to enhance your armor. Now for the trip." He stands looking at the stars. "Yes that dimension will do. Michael please step forward and receive the gift I give you. Use it well and defeat the forces of evil." In front of Michael a tear opened up and a city was faintly visible.  
  
"By the way. Why did you choose me?"  
  
"You were destined. You are one of the few people in this dimension that is worthy of this feat."  
  
"Then why not another."  
  
"Because my brother and I limited our selves to a few dimensions. I felt this would be the best for finding someone who could accept the unknown and be able to adapt quickly to any situation. Besides I needed someone who has not lost all of their innocence. You are just that. Still like an innocent child, yet with courage and knowledge. When you return. You will be a warrior. God speed Michael." Urza proceeded to push Michael through the tear before he could say a word. Then another form appeared. It was Urza's brother.  
  
"Why did you not tell him the truth? Why didn't you tell him he was destined to be a warrior from this word."  
  
"Because he does not need to know that."  
  
"I see. SO you are willing to send a boy to do a man's job against a monster that can't be killed and that is eternal?"  
  
"WHAT!? You chose *him*!?"  
  
"Yes dear brother. We came to a bargain. He kills the boy and I give him three dimensions to rule. Instead of one."  
  
"How could you! You know he will betray you!"  
  
"He could, but I proved my power and he agreed."  
  
"He will be your undoing brother."  
  
"The boy will mean your death, brother. Oh it will be joyous to be an only child." Urza's brother then disappeared. Then Urza looked at the night sky. thinking `Perhaps I will be destroyed, but perhaps the boy can find a weakness in his adversary. For the universe. I hope I am right.  
  
Michael had finished `phasing into time' in this world. He felt sick to his stomach. His vision was blurry and he could hardly stand. Until he started leaning on a wooden box taller than him. Slowly his vision was restored and he saw the box was labeled `To Michael From Urza' This had to be the Power armor. He looked at the box and saw that it was not wood but in fact a steel box with plywood covering to protect the contents from prying eyes. Michael then saw a device set out of the box. It looked like another box, but when he got closer to it the wood fell off and there was a hand print identification device. Michael put his hand on the portion that looked like a hand and it chimed `Hand print verification confirmed. Welcome Michael.' The wood covering fell off and the metal box opened with a hiss. Then when some smoke cleared he saw it. The ACCobra reconascence armor. Michael was getting ready to put it on when he heard something speeding towards him. He turned around just in time to see a blur of red slam into him sending him flying. He landed with a loud thud. He opened his eyes half expecting to see a bike rider looking over him. Instead he saw a beautiful woman with red hair and Hazel eyes, wearing a Japanese school uniform. Next to her was a cute, but apparently young, blonde with daisies in her hair. Michael rose up slowly and the red head helped him up.  
  
"Mon dieu! What the hell hit me?"  
  
"Sorry about that. I guess I better watch where I am going." Holding out her hand. "My name's A-ko."  
  
"I'm C-ko!"  
  
Taking A-ko's hand in his he shook it gently, mainly because his head was throbbing. "Michael." he clutches his head "OW! Son of a...argh my head! Where's the nearest hospital. I think I may have a concussion."  
  
A-ko gasps. "OhmygodIamsosorry!"  
  
"SHUT UP AND GET ME TO A HOspit..." Michael falls into A-ko's arms unconscious before he can finish. A-ko quickly picks Michael up, grabs C-ko's arm, and runs to the hospital. The box with the power armor slowly closes after it senses Michael out of it's sensor range and locks it self. Then it moves into a niche in the nearby wall, by wheels that were not visible.  
  
Michael woke up in a hospital bed with several monitors connected to him. He looked around and saw that there was no one in the room. He got up and realized that all he had on was his boxers. He pulled the connections for the devices off of him. Accidentally setting off an alarm. Quickly the door flew open and there was A-ko with a nurse looking pale from fright. A-ko looked at Michael blushed a bit and turned round. The nurse, with her color back, stood up and walked over to Michael after he put on his jeans and looked at him sternly.  
  
"Young man. You should not be out of bed. You had a bad concussion and almost went into a coma. Your lucky your friend got you here in time."  
  
"Well I have something to get and I am going to leave here. Besides I feel fine."  
  
"We'll see about that." The nurse and a doctor ran several tests on the impatient Michael and told him that he should be careful for the next few days. Other wise he may go into a coma and never wake up. Michael had finished putting his clothes on and stepped outside of his room to be discharged. A-ko was standing outside waiting.  
  
"Shouldn't you be in school A-ko?"  
  
"Shouldn't you?"  
  
"Nope. I am not enrolled. I just got into town. By the way where am I?"  
  
"Graviton City of course."  
  
"Thanks. Now that I have my bearings I need to find someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"No one you need to know about." As Michael and A-ko turned the corner a familiar voice to Michael rang out. "Michael over here." It was Urza. He was paying the nurse at the discharge window and picked up Michael's medicine the doctor sent down.  
  
"Is this the guy you were going to look for?"  
  
"...Yeah. Now that you see that I am fine get to school. Your teacher is probably going to punish you badly for being this late. Good day."  
  
"Well-"  
  
"I said good day. Now please leave me to my thoughts."  
  
"Fine." A-ko stormed off.  
  
"You're lucky Michael. She usually beats the crap out of guys who talk to her like that. Maybe she likes you."  
  
"Doubt it. We met when her bike hit me."  
  
"Michael. She ran into you. On foot. Don't you realize that this is the world of the anime Project A-ko?"  
  
"Yeah right, it is just a coincidence. I think. Oh well better get my armor and move into some place."  
  
"Got just the place for you. By the way you met two of the three people you need to meet. A-ko and C-ko."  
  
"Who else D-ko?" Michael starts laughing.  
  
"No Michael, B-ko. However you must meet her in battle. I am afraid. Also I know who your enemy is." Lowers his head. "I am afraid it is Apocalypse. Much to our dismay."  
  
"Oh shit."  
  
"I swear if I had known I would have given you both weapons and a few others. My brother prepared for the worst, a great warrior. So he chose the most unbeatable opponent he could."  
  
"How could he control him?"  
  
"He isn't, he promised Apocalypse three dimensions in return for his services. Also there is a term I forgot to mention."  
  
"That is?"  
  
"If you lose. Then I shall die as well."  
  
"WHAT!? Did you put that much faith into me?"  
  
"Yes. Now to get you home. The armor will be waiting there , as well as your MRV." The world around Michael starts to swirl as though time was mixing together. Then a house appeared. Then the rest of the world around it went back into place as though nothing happened.  
  
Shaking his head. "Well that was disorienting."  
  
"You get used to it. Welcome home. Your bank number is 1356B78UT. It is filled with 20 billion dollars. It will last longer here thanks to exchange rates. However do not move to another house. That money is for supplies and food. The MRV uses metal. So visit a steel plant and buy a lot of it. Then fill the MRV up with it. It will do the rest."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Good luck Michael. Remember three days after you meet B-ko in battle I will meet you at the crossing point. Until then. Good luck."  
  
"Boy am I going to need it. Well I guess I should get used to this armor. After dark. Why does this place look familiar?" Michael looked at the name on the house next door. "Magami, eh? Life is going to be strange. Oh well." Michael entered his house and looked at the `fridge. It was full of the good stuff. Uncultured cheese, like bleu cheese. Also there was ground beef, filet mignons and other assorted good stuff. Michael decided he wanted a cheese sandwich, using the cheeses that didn't look moldy, he made a good grilled cheese. Then he decided to go to the roof and meditate. While he was meditating A-ko and C-ko were heading to the Magami household. C-ko noticed Michael on the roof of the house first and pointed him out to A-ko.  
  
"A-ko what do you think he's doing up there?"  
  
"Looks like he is meditating. Either that or he is really good at sleeping like that."  
  
Later that day Michael came out of his trance and watched as the sun was beginning to set. `tomorrow I start my supply run. Tonight I practice.' Michael stood up and got in his fighting stance. Using the sun as his focal point. Left side toward the sun. Right foot at a 65 degree angle towards the sun. Left arm up, his fist aligned with his nose. Right hand across his stomach. Palm up. Then he started going through various moves slowly. As though he was under water. A-ko heard a noise from outside and looked out her window to see Michael practicing on the roof of his home. Obviously he had good footing. Then she noticed that his moves got faster and more intricate. Most people would have fallen off of the roof by then, but Michael was able to keep his balance, never missing a step. Until A-ko yelled out to him. "Good Job!"gasp Michael regained his balance with a back-flip after being startled and looked at her sternly.  
  
"Are you deliberately trying to kill me?! That's twice in one day!"  
  
"Sorry!" Michael waves her away and resumes his practicing. A-ko started to feel that she couldn't look away from him. He looked a bit like Kei. Yet he was obviously mentally stronger as well as more focused. But she knew that he was also a big jerk. Yet she felt like she couldn't look away. Why had she stayed at the hospital for so long? All she had to do was drop him off and then get to school. Yet she couldn't leave him there alone. `Maybe I just see Kei in him. Yeah that's it. I see something resembling Kei in him. Oh well better get ready for bed.' A-ko finally was able to tear her gaze away from Michael and thought just that. He just reminded her of Kei a bit. That's all.  
  
Michael had just finished his routine when the sun had gone down. "Well better get ready." takes a deep breath. "Whoa! After a shower." Unbeknownst to Michael, Asa one of B-ko's posse was watching A-ko's house when she started accidentally recording Michael practicing. "OOPS! Well I hope B-ko doesn't kill me for this." Quickly she finishes packing up the camera and quickly heads to B-ko's Mansion.  
  
"Mistress B-ko! I'm back!"  
  
A lovely looking blue haired woman came down some stairs. "Good. What did you get."  
  
"Well that's the problem you see I was taping A-ko's house when I got distracted."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Here I'll show you!"  
  
Asa quickly showed the tape to B-ko showing her Michael's nearly flawless practice on top of a roof. Then it moved back over to A-ko and she seemed to have a dreamy look about her, but since it was dark they weren't certain. "Well it appears that you found someone worth looking at, besides that stupid A-ko. I think I will meet this man tomorrow. Maybe I can take something from A-ko that is worth something to her besides C-ko's love."  
  
"Yes mistress. I guess he could be easier to get than C-ko, but what if A-ko doesn't care a bit about him?"  
  
"I want to meet him any way. Just because A-ko isn't concerned with him does not mean that I'm not. Though it would be worth a lot more to see her squirm when she sees us together. Good job Asa. I will see that you get a good bonus."  
  
"Thank you mistress. Thank you very much."  
  
"Good night Asa."  
  
Michael had just finished putting on the armor, for the ACCobra armor to attach to, on. He then heard the doorbell ring. He quickly ran for the door and grabbed a duster and put it on, covering the lower armor. He opened the door to the looks of three people, A middle aged man with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a business suit. The woman next to him looked to be about the same age, wearing a dress with an apron on, as though she had been cooking something recently. Then Michael noticed the third person. A-ko.  
  
"Hello young man! Is your father home."  
  
"Sorry your looking at the sole owner of this house. Oh by the way isn't it a bit late for welcome to the neighborhood calls. I mean come on. The street lights and the moon are the only light. Oh sorry, the names Michael."  
  
"You can call me Mr. Magami. This is my wife and this is my lovely daughter-"  
  
"A-ko. Yeah I know. We coughs ran into each other today."  
  
Figuring out what he meant. "Oh I am so sorry. My daughter has a problem getting up on weekdays."  
  
"Don't sweat it I have the same problem."  
  
"Sweat it?"  
  
"Oh sorry, slang. Kinda means don't worry."  
  
"Oh I see American slang."  
  
"Yup and proud of it unless that slang is really weird. I could also be considered a red neck back home. If you have any idea what a red neck is then you know what I am talking about."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Well thanks for the neighborhood welcome and good night."  
  
"Wait won't you come over for dinner. It should be ready to eat in a few minutes."  
  
"That's very thoughtful, but I have to get ready for my job tonight."  
  
"Oh, how could you be working? You look about A-ko's age."  
  
"Luck. Well if your going to have dinner I suggest you get to it before it gets cold. Good night."  
  
"Good night young man."  
  
"Good night."  
  
"Good night Michael."  
  
Michael waves at them as they walk away and then shuts his door. "I was not expecting this. At least not until tomorrow. Maybe A-ko put them up to it. But why? Oh well back to the armor." Michael walks to the garage and walks up to the metal box. He puts his hand on the identification pad and steps back as the box opens. He steps into the box and prepares to put on the armor. First he attaches the leg and waist potions. "A bit snug, but I can fix this." He adjusts the front. "Much better." Then puts on the torso portion. As soon as he touches it , it opens in four directions. He puts his head through the larger spot where his neck should go then holds his arms out to his side. Then the four sections come back together and lock. Michael then puts on a part of an arm. After he closes his fist the shoulder plates jump out and lock onto the shoulder part of the torso. He does the same with the other arm. Then he reaches for the helmet. Its single eye dark with out power. He then puts it on and adjusts it. Then the wires in the back run down to their ports in the neck part of the torso. Giving Michael full range of motion and sight in this armor. Then he puts on the radar. Then the missile launcher. A portion of the armor on the left arm pops up and a slot for his laser sword is visible. He puts the emitter into the slot until it clicks and closes. Then he grabs his sniper rifle and locks it onto his right arm. He is ready. He is ACCobra!  
  
Michael steps out of his garage and notices his radar going ballistic. Then he realizes that certain things need their IFF (Identify Friend or Foe) code put in. He sets it up so that only certain things show up and then takes a running leap towards the wall in front of his house. His landing causes a small crater and he looks back and sees lights come on. "75 feet in one jump. Not bad, with out the boosters." Then Michael jumped off of the wall and engaged his boosters. He slowly stopped his descent and then took to the skies. He makes a perimeter sweep of the area. All he sees is a robbery, so he decides to intervene.  
  
"Ha! we sure lost those cops didn't we?"  
  
"Yeah man! Now we have all this money! I can't wait to get out of this city!"  
  
"I think it's a nice place."  
  
"WHO SAID THAT!!  
  
"Me." The criminals look up in time to see a robot jump from the roof and land in front of them."  
  
"Wha-What are you!?"  
  
"Man in a power armor. I think you should return the money before I get angry."  
  
"Fat chance! Eat lead!" The first criminal pulls out a gun and shoots Michael 10 times then runs out of ammo. He sees the power armor doesn't even have a scratch and he feints. His friend just hands over the money. Michael snatches it from him then grabs both by the collars of their shirts and carries them to the police station and turns them in. Michael looks at the clock on his HUD (Heads Up Display) and sees that it is late so he decides to go home.   
  
"Why did Urza put me so close to their house. I am going to wonder if A-ko will see me going in." He looks in to her window from across the street while on the ground. Not seeing any lights or movement he heads into his house to take off the armor and sleep. He wakes up the next moving to a young woman's voice at the house next door. "I must have become a light sleeper." Then he hears the voice of a older girl yelling she'll be right there. "Must be A-ko Yawn Oh well. Back to sleep I go." He rolls over and goes back to sleep. He wakes up again and looks at the clock. It is time after the school's dismiss. Rather he hopes it is. He gets dressed and prepares to look for a steel mill to get some steel from. He has to leave town in the MRV, but he finds one in the next town. He orders about $200 worth of steel and loads it into the MRV. The MRV then shuffles the metal around and sets it up for emergency repairs. Some of it is used for ammunition. Though Michael needs propellant for some of the weapons. He heads to a local drug store and buys the proper ingredients. He then returns home in time to see A-ko and C-ko walk by. He also notices a young woman shadowing them. Michael pays no heed and parks the MRV. He gets out and is heading to the house when a woman speaks up.  
  
"Excuse me I am looking for the man who was doing the martial arts on this roof last night."  
  
He leans on the MRV and looks her up and down not missing a detail. He is truly fascinated at her blue hair. "Your looking at him."  
  
"Well in that case, would you like to join me for dinner tonight?"  
  
He raises an eyebrow to show he is questioning the request. "B-ko right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Let me guess. You either want something from me that only I have. Or you are trying to under A-ko's skin."  
  
In a sweet innocent voice. "I haven't the faintest idea what your talking about."  
  
"Yeah sure. I know you were not out here last night while I was practicing. The only thing I saw was maybe a brunette. If I am not mistaken. So what do you really want?"  
  
"Well if you think I am after something then I will leave you alone." B-ko hopes that her leaving will change his mind. Yet all he does is turn around and walks to a large metal box and checks its locks.  
  
"You want to know what's in the box don't you!? You are wondering if it is something to help you kill A-ko."  
  
"How did you now about my grudge against A-ko?"  
  
"Heard it from a reliable source. Not A-ko though."  
  
"To tell you the truth I am quite frank. I do want dinner with you, but since you were wondering I was not interested in the box until you mentioned it. So what is it?"  
  
"Power armor."  
  
blandly. "oh"  
  
"I thought so. Now I think you said something about leaving. I must say you are a beautiful woman. However-  
  
"However what?"  
  
"I think I realized something about you. You are obsessed with killing A-ko and getting something else, not revenge, but something less tangible." `Can't blow my cover any farther than I already have. Man I am an idiot. But Since I gotta meet B-ko in combat I better piss her off.' "You know with what I have heard about you I would rather gag on a knife before going out with you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. I would not go out with you if you were- Wait, yeah I would. Oh well. Point is I think you need to get a life and give up your lust for A-ko's blood. You ignorant little spoiled brat!"  
  
"How dare you! I'll show you, you little ass hole!"  
  
"Just bring it." `Man this would have been lovely to go out with her, but no gotta fight her. Man I..........DAMN IT!! I could have pissed her off as ACCobra and still go out with her. DAMN IT!! Now the idiot thinks. Oh well, better sleep in my lower armor and sleep lightly.'  
  
"I'll show him. I'll show him that I will not be insulted by some punk who just showed up. But how did he know about my agenda? He said A-ko didn't tell him so how did he know? Maybe C-ko? No someone else. I wonder who? Oh well he shall regret insulting me. I'll be back. With MY armor. I shall be avenged."  
  
Later that day while Michael was watching TV in his armor he heard an explosion outside and the front of his house blew up throwing him into the air. When the dust settled he could see B-ko. in her revealing, yet deadly, armor. `Damn I feel like an idiot for passing that up. Oh well I guess stupidity kills this guy.' "Let me guess you want revenge huh? Guess what you aren't going to get it." B-ko fires another volley of missiles as Michael runs for the garage. He quickly opens the armored box and enters it closing the blast shields. B-ko notices him entering the box and points her missile launcher at it. "Now you die for insulting me." She fires the missiles as soon as the blast shields open. Yet the missiles never hit their mark. Instead they are shot down. B-ko then realizes that Michael's power armor must have an anti-missile system in it.  
  
"Now we fight on your terms." Michael armed with his modified recon armor. The only weapon he has is the Moonlight Laser Sword and his small missile launcher, as to make this a semi fair fight. B-ko is impressed with this power armor. It is a full body covering armor, compared to hers that hardly covers anything. Michael charges B-ko with his jets on full and tackles her and while flipping throws her into the air. Mean while A-ko and C-ko have returned to the sight of B-ko fighting what appears to be a small mecha. A-ko instinctivly goes toward B-ko to convince her to stop. B-ko fires a volley at A-ko since she tried to stop her, but Michael flies in front of A-ko and takes the full force of the attack. Serious damage is done to his targeting computer and stabilizers. Yet he doesn't care. He realizes that he's gotta lead B-ko to an area with as little things as possible to destroy. Besides him. He quickly takes off and heads to the nearest forest. B-ko unloads another volley but Michael launches some chaff from his back launcher to stop the missiles, since his AMS may not hit the missiles. He then takes this moment to turn around and make a Hail-Mary shot with his missile launcher. The missiles fire with out a problem, but only two track B-ko. The other two head in the direction of the city, but they detonate after 20 seconds. B-ko avoided the two tracking missiles and slammed Michael into the ground. Then she engaged in hand to hand combat. Normally Michael could probably beat her with his hands tied behind him, but with the stabilizers out he could hardly make a punch without almost falling over. Then he realized he was going to have to pull back. Yet when he tried to escape B-ko hit him with a round house. Sending him flying and she managed to crush his boosters. So there is no way he can get away. So all he can do is stand his ground and hope for help. He didn't have to wait too long. A-ko showed up and tackled B-ko before she could fire the finishing volley of missiles. Causing them to fly off wildly. Then they entered their usual pattern. Though B-ko more angry than usual uprooted a tree and threw it. Though not at A-ko instead she was counting on A-ko dodging it, so it would hit Michael. Which it did. Crushing his torso armor. and cracking a few ribs. Causing him to go unconscious. B-ko though being naive and overly proud of herself thought he was dead. "Now for you A-ko! DIE!" Yet as she said this a vehicle came crashing through the trees. Apparently Michael ordered the MRV to track him. it backed up close to him and opened up. Then the back lowered and scooped the limp form into the repair bay. Then closed. All you could hear was the sound of welders working to repair the damaged armor. When it was finished it slid Michael out. Yet he was still unconscious. Though his armor was loaded for bear. B-ko at this point was truly proud of herself. A-ko broke up her moment of victory with an uppercut then followed up with a round house. They continued fighting almost getting into a stalemate, when B-ko flew back wards after hitting A-ko in the stomach then pulled up a smaller tree and hit A-ko with it, Almost knocking her out. Then she aims her missile launcher at the semi-conscious A-ko. Taking careful aim as to finish A-ko off slowly B-ko loaded her last set of missiles. Yet right before she could fire a bullet passed through her missile launcher. Crippling the launcher and making it inoperative. B-ko looked to where the bullet came from and saw the hunched over form of ACCobra, with a sniper rifle pointed at her.  
  
"Stand down. You know I can hit you. I really don't want to. To tell you the truth I am sorry I made you angry."  
  
"Are you accepting defeat?"  
  
"Not a chance. It's because I had to fight you. Not by choice though. I have a reason I cannot explain. Really I would have loved to go out with you after meting you. But my orders were to fight you. Not to the death. Just fight. Rather meet you in battle. Which I think I did. Now if you insist I will continue to fight you. But I think you have had your revenge. I hurt you and you hurt me. I call that `an eye for an eye,' If I say so myself."  
  
"All right. For the moment you can live. Since I don't think I can get through that armor of yours, without my missiles. However A-ko here must die!" B-ko charges for A-ko. Michael blasts forward and tackles B-ko three feet from A-ko, who was having trouble getting up. Then out of nowhere a strange creature attacks Michael throwing him off B-ko and starts to tear through his armor. Michael then activates his laser sword at the creature. causing a gash that would have been bleeding badly, but the sword only cardorized the wound. Keeping it from bleeding, but killing the small creature, the sword deactivates. Michael notices a note tied to the creature's neck. Michael takes the note, throws the creature off of him and starts to get up, when he notices that there is blood on his armor, his. Michael heads over to the MRV and plugs in the armor into it, for extra power, then activates the cell regeneration device, maximum power, while he uses a rag to cover the wound. He starts to fade in and out of consciousness when B-ko and A-ko walk over to him. Strange as it may be. Michael decides that he should take off his helmet. Since it will conserve power. With his free hand he reaches up and unhooks his helmet from the armor. A-ko seeing this reaches up and takes the helmet to help him. She has a look of suprise when she notices that it is Michael under the helmet. Though at this point the regeneration system has stabilized him.  
  
"Michael?"  
  
"Yup. Wondering what I am doing fighting B-ko?"  
  
"Yes! Definitely!"  
  
"Well you see. Boy this going to be hard to explain. Well you know I am not from around here."  
  
"Obviously. Since you had a death wish to fight B-ko." B-ko flashes a devilish grin.  
  
"Well I was sent here to prove one thing, that good can triumph over evil. The terms were that I was to meet A-ko, B-ko in battle, and C-ko. Then I would have three days to prepare for the ultimate test. The test of good versus evil. One young man versus a veteran of evil. However, I learned that my opponent is someone named Apocalypse. He is immortal, and he is nearly invincible. I hope for nearly any way."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It is a fight to the death. If I lose, well obviously I die. However Urza, who I believe is the personification of all that is good in the universe, will die as well. Also apocaylpse will get three dimensions for my death. So as you can see, for a sixteen year old I have a large weight on my shoulders."  
  
"My god. Why were you so foolish as to agree to something this crazy. If what you say is true you have no chance against this guy. You bearly survived against B-ko."  
  
"There will be a difference in the armor. I went with an aluminum derivative for added speed. When I go against A-poc. I will have a titanium armor. Maybe an even better armor if I get to the right place. The good thing is I can have help in fighting this guy."  
  
"Maybe we can help. With B-ko in her suit I think we can take this guy."  
  
"Not a chance A-ko. I won't have you endangering your lives. If anything I am going to need you and B-ko to evacuate the area of the fight if it is here. Because I have an idea of a weapon that can stop apocalypse. Though using it will kill me most likely. If it can stop him it will be worth it. One planet under his tyranny is bad. Three dimensions under his thumb is worse. `The good of the many outweighs the good of few, or the one.' I guess this means me. Well it was nice meeting you though." Michael then takes off the rag and they see that the wound is healed. He then remembers the note. It reads:  
  
To Michael  
  
By now my pet has found you. If you are reading this then we shall be meeting in the field of battle in the next few days. Even though you are a pathetic insect I will enjoy crushing you into the ground. Then I can have three universes for myself. You should be honored to die by my hands. I have killed many. Though they were only the truly worthy. One even came close to scratching me. He was a true warrior. Sleep well boy. For your death will mark my ascendance into god-hood of three dimensions.  
  
Signed,  
Apocalypse  
  
He clenches his fist wadding up the note. "In your dreams ass-hole. As long as I live I will never give up. I swear it. I shall defeat you. If it is the last thing I do."  
  
"Michael I need to ask you something."  
  
"Sorry A-ko there is no time I need to prepare a strategy for the coming battle."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I said no time! I am sorry. Perhaps we can talk about it after the battle" Puts his helmet back on. "For now I must prepare, reload and plan." He takes to the skies in the direction of the local air base, with his MRV following. A-ko is left standing there watching his jet stream dissipate. B-ko notices her just staring into space.  
  
"There's something about him isn't there?"  
  
"I think so. I just pass it off as that he has something like Kei in him."  
  
"I feel the same. He does have a familiar air about him. However if you have true feelings for him, you should wait until after his battle. He needs as little on his mind as possible. He will be fighting for everyone. In this dimension and many others. We should pray for his safety."  
  
"You're right we should go home."  
  
"I was just talking about leaving him alone. We are not done yet." A-ko responds with a right hook. Breaking the face shield of B-ko's armor and scratching her face with the shards.  
  
"I am going home. You should too."  
  
"Fine."  
  
Michael had reached the front gate of the air base and was met with several dozen guards aiming at him. He knew he didn't stand a chance since he never thought about repairing his armor after the strange creature attacked. He simply put his hands up and asked permission to enter.  
  
"I am here to ensure the safety of this planet. I need help."  
  
"Who sent you?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"How do you know about this place?"  
  
"Saw it on one of my patrols."  
  
"Who are you."  
  
"Michael Baker code-name ACCobra. armor serial number: 41523-ZX."  
  
"Well I..... uh huh....Are you sure? All right. Permission granted." At this moment the MRV came up behind Michael.  
  
"Its with me." Michael walked past the guards with the MRV in tow and walked to one of the hangers. He looked at the inside and saw several jets that had an interesting design. One looked like a variation of a B-2 Spirit. Yet it had several larger engines on the back. Another looked exactly like the F-117A. Then he saw a plane that looked like an A-10 Warthog.  
  
"Hope you like the museum."  
  
Turning around. "Huh." He looks at a woman in a blue uniform which consisted of a nicely fitting jacket and a miniskirt. She had strawberry blond hair, which was tied up in a nice bun. Her eyes were ice blue and they had a gentleness that matched her beauty. Then he snapped himself out of his trance. "Sorry. What were you saying?"  
  
"This is the museum. The good stuff is in the next hanger. By the way where did you get that power armor? It looks like a small mecha. Except of course for the hole in the torso. Oh by the way My name is Michelle"  
  
"Michael. A friend gave the armor to me. Trust me you wouldn't believe the details."  
  
Skeptically. "I am sure."  
  
"Any way I need help devising an energy collector that can reroute the energy of an energy weapon to a system of my choosing. Trust me when I say this. The fate of the world depends on at least a concept design. Problem is we only have three days to get a working design."  
  
"Are you kidding?"  
  
"If I were do you think I would be here."  
  
"Good point. Where should we begin."  
  
"I need both a large Diamond and Ruby. Possibly even an emerald."  
  
"You know I think I may have an idea. Solar panels collect energy from the sun right?"  
  
"I see where you're going. One problem. Silicon may not be able to do what I want. It has to withstand a large amount of energy. However. If we replace the silicon with one of the three gems It might work."  
  
"You're a scientist aren't you."  
  
Takes off his helmet. "Do I look like a scientist? Besides I always told myself I must be a flipping genius. This fiasco is going to prove me right or wrong. Lets get to work."  
  
"Right."  
  
After two and a half days Michael and Michelle with her research team were no closer than they were when they started on the dubbed `Blast Collector.' Michael was getting frustrated and it was getting close to time to meet Urza. They hadn't even got the thing working much less able to incorporate it into Michael's power armor. Then it hit Michael. "Heat sinks."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"We have been having problems with the energy always melting the device. What we need are heat sinks!"  
  
"Of Course to dissipate the heat! Yet how are we going to make them to with stand several hundred to thousands of degrees."  
  
"Liquid Nitrogen packs. We set the sinks to release a small amount so it doesn't overcome the device yet cools the whole thing down."  
  
"No `Dry Ice.' It is safer to use Besides if Liquid Nitrogen leaks then you armor and you would shatter."  
  
"Good point."  
  
Michael and the researchers were much closer. When the sign appeared. It was none other than Apocalypse himself. Yelling taunts meant for Michael. "Times up. I go to face my destiny." Just then Michelle runs up to Michael. "We got it! It works! However it can only hold the energy amount equivalent to a small nuclear device." Michael has a smile on his face and raises an eyebrow. Michelle gets the idea. "I know, that works for you."  
  
"Bingo. Now for the hard part. Equipping it to my armor."  
  
"Taken Care of. we already attached it to your heavy assault torso section. However we could only fit it on your back. Just above the boosters. You may have problems firing the grenade launcher. So take care." She walks over and gives him a kiss. "For luck." He kisses her back. "Thanks. You do realize it would never work out between us?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Michael walks over to his MRV after retro-fitting the experimental metal these scientist called 'Neo-Carbanium'. What ever the hell it is made of it as strong as diamond and is as light as 1/8 inch aluminum armor. After putting on the armor Michael attached the new cannon on his right arm, which is a rail-cannon and his modified missile launcher designed with missiles with `special' warheads. They never got through the details of them. Also the basic emitter on his Laser sword was replaced with an emerald emitter. Supposedly it would strengthen the sword. Michael felt uneasy about going into battle with untested weapons and untested armor. Yet he didn't have much choice. The fate of millions rested in his hands. He had to stay focused. This day would either be his last. Or it would be the last of an evil that was the bane of one dimension. Either way, this was going to be the fight of his life. So he situated himself with the humanoid legs instead of the treads for added mobility and headed for his point of `crossing.' Urza was there growing nervous. Apocalypse was being, strangely boastful.  
  
"When this boy dies. I shall be revered as a god. I shall soon have that which I have always sought. Supremacy over all!"  
  
"Where is your champion Urza? Perhaps he has realized the power of his opponent and opted to forfeit our match."  
  
"Or perhaps I woke up late today." Down from the sky came Michael in his HEAVILY modified heavy assault armor. Almost standing eye to eye with Apocalypse. "What's the matter? Hoping I wouldn't show? Guess what I won't stop fighting until my final breath. Millions rest on my shoulders. I will not allow you to win Apocalypse. Even if you do you are going to have to earn it.  
  
"I am hoping so. I do not want you do die quickly. I want you to endure all the hardships I have had to face trying to conquer. You may not have caused it child. But I will ensure you understand my anger."  
  
Michael holds his left fist up and ignites his laser sword. "Just bring it."  
  
"You wish to die so soon? I was hoping to savor your pain, but if you insist."  
  
Urza's brother stands in-between the two. "Gentlemen, gentlemen. First we must choose the dimension for the battle."  
  
"I say we fight in this dimension. So as to have this insect truly endure pain and anguish."  
  
"Fine by me."  
  
"Michael one last thing." Walks him away from the two representatives of evil. "Do you want help?"  
  
"Does the sun set?"  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"The people with the best experience with fighting Apocalypse, the X-men."  
  
Smiling devilishly. "I thought so. They will be here in a few minutes, Oh by the way Apocalypse cheated. There was to be no contact between the two warriors until this day. So who else do you want to help?"  
  
"Get back to you on that, just get me the X-men here. I'll worry about support later."  
  
"What's the matter bother? You're chosen one getting scared? If he is then he should beg for his life."  
  
Michael turns around and glares at Urza's brother with a glare under his helmet. "I BEG TO NO ONE!!"  
  
"I was hoping so."  
  
"I shall return Michael. With help."  
  
"See ya. I hope. All right. Let's do this."  
  
"Finally."  
  
"All right Fighters get ready."  
  
"WAIT!"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"I ask that this competition be moved to the forest."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You know why."  
  
"All right then." Urza's brother then teleports all of them to the deep forest. Though not far from Graviton City. "Now can we begin?"  
  
"Lets."  
  
"Finally." he sighed.  
  
"BEGIN!"  
  
Apocalypse opened up by smashing Michael with his hand turned into a battering ram causing Michael to fly through several trees. Michael then targeted Apocalypse with his rail-cannon. However, the firing mechanism was faulty and the cannon delayed, allowing Apocalypse to dodge the shell. Then Michael locked on and fired his missiles. They went off without a hitch. However Apocalypse made a shield in front of him and the missiles just bounced off the shield. Not detonating.  
  
"I hope all of your weapons are not this pathetic." However at this moment Michael realized what these Missiles were. They were called Opossum Missiles. They were designed to look harmless on the first volley. Then they make an unavoidable lock on their target and when the target goes past the first set reactivate and detonate on impact with the target. Apocalypse, not knowing this simply walked towards Michael. Just as designed the first set rearmed and blasted him in the back. Causing Apocalypse to hunch over. Then he got up angry. "Miserable INFIDEL!!! YOU SHALL PAY FOR THIS DISGRACE!!" Then Apocalypse fired a blast from his hand. Michael managed to turn around and the Blast Collector works flawlessly. But for Apocalypse to keep up the attack he acts like he is injured. Apocalypse fires two more blasts and Michael feigns his pain two more times. Then Michael acts like he is having trouble getting up. Then charges Apocalypse. Apocalypse not reading the idea from Michael's movement is unable to avoid the laser sword attack. However Michael put the accumulated energy into it. The sword was strong enough to cut through Apocalypse's armor and blood starts to pour from the part of the wound that was not cardorized. However the cardorizing of the wound was a problem for Apocalypse. Since it hindered his healing ability.   
  
"Miserable INSECT!!" Now you shall die." Apocalypse capitalizes on Michael's lack of energy and knocks him to his knees. Then walks up to him and kicks him over a nearby cliff. Michael is knocked unconscious from the first blow. However just as he is about to knock on death's door a woman in a brown jacket and green and yellow spandex costume shows up and catches him.  
  
"Gotcha sugah." she says as she carries him back to the cliff.  
  
Michael slowly comes to. "Am I dreaming?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Well if it is then I don't want it to end. Just for the sake of argument."  
  
"Well aren't you sweet? Almost like a sweet gentleman."  
  
"I have my moments."  
  
"Rogue get him out of there. We'll distract Apocalypse. I hate to say this people, but this time there is no retreating. This time we have to put an end to Apocalypse, permanently." Cyclops said  
  
"Fine by me. I have a bone to pick with him." Wolverine said. "Especially because of that virus a long while back."  
  
"No time to complain Logan."  
  
"He's right my friend. We have a problem on a grand scale before us." Almost as if on Que after Beast said this Apocalypse grew to emence size.  
  
"Miserable X-men!!! HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY MOMENT OF TRIUMPH!!"  
  
"Because we're not gonna stand around and let you trash this place mon amis. `Specially since millions of lives are at stake. The game's Black jack! Aces Wild!" Gambit proceeds to play a little bit of fifty-two card pick up with Apocalypse hoping to knock the giant down. He is just swatted away as though he is just a fly, Beast Manages to catch him before he hits a tree. Then Michael returns and gets the attention of Beast. "Mr. McCoy! I need you assistance!"  
  
"Yes what is it sir?!"  
  
"I need your help to fix my malfunctioning weapons."  
  
"I am afraid we do not have the time."  
  
"Then We'll make the time." Michael goes full speed for Apocalypse's head. Of course Apocalypse attempts to swat him away, but Michael manages to dodge the swipes. Then he returns the favor with a swipe of his laser sword at Apocalypse's eye. Managing to cut the flesh of this Demi-God and hindering his vision. Then Michael quickly flies back to Beast. "I think I bought us a few minutes."  
  
"All right. Let's see. Amazing!"  
  
"Mr. McCOY!! We don't have the time for you to be amazed."  
  
"Sorry. Let's see. Oh this is simple. The firing magnet is simply not powerful enough and the magneto is not spinning fast enough. Perhaps this was done so on purpose." Michael starts to stager. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little woozy is all. It'll pass."  
  
"I was right, look. The wire WAS long enough. Look the wire was cut diagonally. All wires are cut vertically to allow uniformity. Whoever tampered with this weapon must have either been Apocalypse or an agent for him, and knew how to sabotage a weapon."  
  
"M..Michelle? No. She wouldn't. Activate.... Emergency cell regeneration."  
  
[Warning Emergency Cell regeneration system has been tampered with. Use of Emergency Cell Regeneration System May cause harmful and irreversible damage to you.]  
  
"Computer Scan me."  
  
[Affirmative...........Scan Complete. Poison has been detected in your blood stream.]  
  
"Entry into my blood stream?"  
  
[Through oral contact.]  
  
"NO!! She works for Apocalypse!"  
  
"What is it Michael?" Beast asked.  
  
"Poison. I have been poisoned by one of Apocalypse's spies. Also my emergency Cell regenerator has been tampered with. I have no time to worry about it. I have to finish this fight. Once and for all."   
  
"Wait before you go I need a blood sample. I may be able to help."  
  
"All right." holds his arm out and moves a plate. "At this point you are the only hope I have for making it through this alive." After Beast finishes taking the sample Michael takes to the skies, his vision blurry. Yet he just shakes it off when two dust trails show up. Michael decides to land. When the dust settles he sees the familiar forms of A-ko and B-ko in her power suit.  
  
"What the hell-" Shakes his head. "are you two doing here. I specifically told you not to get involved."  
  
"Look I am not standing by while someone I know is fighting a fight he can't win."  
  
"LOOK I TOLD YOU-" A-ko extremely pissed lands a right hook to Michael's helmet. Nearly knocking him unconscious in his current situation.  
  
"I told you he wouldn't appreciate your help. Now if you'll excuse me I have something to do. Namely finish my project to stop that thing." Mean while all the other X-men are fighting for their lives and Michael dizzily makes his way over to the battlefield with A-ko trailing him.  
  
"What's the matter Apocalypse? Are you afraid that I could win? I can't believe you had the balls to poison me."  
  
"Oh, so the worm realizes my plan. Well it is too late. The antidote is worthless now and from what I am told your armor has some flaws. But don't blame the good doctor. I was the one who poisoned you. I was also the one who tampered with your weapons and armor. Don't worry. Soon you will feel nothing at all. Then I can finish these infidels and claim my prize."  
  
"NOT WHILE I LIVE!!!" Michael then charges up above Apocalypse and then reroutes all power to the laser sword. Hoping he can at least open up a weak point. Apocalypse noticing this was ready to swat him when Cyclops hit him with a full power optic blast and Storm unleashed a lightning storm on him. Michael had finished charging the sword and made a downward slash. The blade, now being ten feet long, did nothing except leave scoring as it went down Apocalypse's armored body. Michael landed with a loud thump when A-ko rushed in to move him out of there. Apocalypse tried to squash the duo when a group of missiles hit him square in the face. B-ko had decided to return and helped A-ko move Michael.  
  
"Why did you come back."  
  
"Killing you is reserved to me. No one is taking that away from me. Not even if he is fifty feet tall." As B-ko finished this a modified Blackhawk helicopter appeared over head and dropped a box off. Rogue grabbed it hoping it was something useful. She looked at the label and a smile appeared on her face. The label read To: Michael From: Urza. Quickly taking it down to the dying Michael she opened it for him. It was another power armor. Yet it was similar to some thing called Phormo. The torso part looked like a jet fuselage on the front with wings on the back. The shoulders had claws on the sides. The helmet was similar to the helmet he had on. Though the eye showed blue. The legs had several thrusters on them and were similar to a veritechs. The main coloration was a midnight blue with black outline.  
  
"Michael I think I have the cure!!" Beast shouted as he ran up to Michael. "Or at least something that can help you finish your fight. It is a bit too early for celebrations though." Finally notices A-ko and B-ko, then shakes his head after looking at B-ko. "Greetings ladies are you perhaps friends of this young man?"  
  
Both at once. "No."  
  
"Suprising. Hold out your arm Michael. And brace your self." Beast, with the help of Michael, moves one of the shoulder panels and sticks the needle into his arm. Michael starts screaming as the `antidote' is causing his blood to boil. Then he stops screaming and calms down. Feeling at lot better he looks at Beast with his red eye. "You are a miracle worker Mr. McCoy. I thank you."  
  
"You can thank me when we are sure my antidote is permanent. Right now I think a change is in order. From the look of that box."  
  
"Agreed." Michael quickly puts on his new armor. Meanwhile the X-men A-ko and B-ko are fighting Apocalypse. Though the X-men are tiring. This could be the end of them. Then a super charged cannon blast hits Apocalypse square in the chest. Throwing him back five hundred feet. Everyone looks in the direction of the blast. There standing in a crater is an armored person. With a cannon on his shoulder that looks like a Howitzer with a large cylinder on the safer end. Also several legs are anchoring the weapon into the ground.  
  
Apocalypse gets up. "Infidel!! I shall crush you into dust."  
  
"NOT LIKELY!! Cyclops, Storm get behind me!!  
  
"Why?"  
  
"No Time!! Just do it!!"  
  
"We're here!!"  
  
"Okay Fire at my back, Now!!" The wings unfold from the back and flip up. Revealing another Blast Collector. Then Cyclops fired a full powered Optic Blast while Storm hit his collector with a lightning bolt. The energy meter for the collector was quickly climbing. However Apocalypse tried to interfere. The remaining X-men and A-ko, and B-ko distracted him. Then the meter read full.  
  
[Warning Further collection will cause a meltdown in your reactor. Causing death and destruction.]  
  
"Cyclops Storm... KEEP IT UP!!"  
  
"Right." The onslaught of energy continues. Then the reactor starts to shake. "ENOUGH!!' Both X-men stop their attack. Both drained from the action. "EVERYONE PULL BACK NOW!!!" Everyone pulls back, some reluctantly. A-ko and B-ko are warned by Rogue who is hit by one of Apocalypses blasts. Burning her jacket and part of her costume in the back, A-ko then picks her up and quickly runs behind Michael. After everyone got behind Michael he reroutes all power to his new shoulder cannon. The build up of energy starts to go in four directions. Making a star of energy. Then all the reactor's power is drained. Michael then reroutes the rest of his available power to the cannon. The heat from the crackling energy is unbearable. Causing his armor to slowly melt. Then just as Michael is about to succumb to the heat, He releases the energy. The four spikes converge into one small energy ball then just as quickly blast out at Apocalypse with a blast that is twenty feet in diameter. Apocalypse forms a shield to stop the blast. The blast just destroys the shield and passes through Apocalypse's armor. Right through his black heart. As the dust from the blast's shockwave settles, everyone notices that Michael is no where to be found as is Apocalypse. Then A-ko notices the hole where Michael was standing. She also noticed that it was filled in with rock after about twenty feet down.  
  
"MICHAEL!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME!!!" Nothing. "Please answer me." All the X-men converge around the hole and lower their heads. Realizing that the young man they hardly knew was dead. Sacrificing himself to save countless lives. He killed the monster that was thought to be invincible. They started to leave. Then a rumble is heard. Fearing that Apocalypse is still alive they prepare to fight. Just then a blast breaks through the rock wall in the hole and a feral scream is heard. Then a figure slowly crawls out. Most of his armor is melted and broken. His body is bruised and bleeding with a broken arm and ribs. One eye has been cut by stray debris, since the helmet was destroyed. His hair, sweaty and matted. He uses one of his weapons as support and looks at the group, as he spits blood.  
  
Weakly smiles and raises his left arm. "Hail to the king!!"  
  
"Michael!!" A-ko quickly runs up to him and hugs him. He pushes her away, since he has broken ribs and all she did was increase the pain. "Sorry."  
  
"No cough problem. You know? I think I need a doctor. Now!"  
  
"Well you are in luck our young savior. We can transport you to nearest hospital. There I can help you to recover and heal. Until then I can help keep you stable."  
  
"Thanks. Mr. McCoy."  
  
Cyclops walks over to Michael. "Congratulations. You did what hundreds of thousands of people have tried to do for eons. Stop Apocalypse, permanently."  
  
"Thanks. Now it is time for R & R. I really deserve it, as well as everyone else here. ARGH!! Now lets hurry to a hospital. I think I may have internal bleeding. Among other things."  
  
Jean Grey uses her power to gently carry the broken hero to the Blackbird, where the X-men A-ko and B-ko watch over him as they take him to a hospital. At the hospital Michael undergoes hours of surgery. Then A-ko watches over his sleeping form. Barely staying awake. Then Storm walks up to her.  
  
"Come child. You know you won't do him any good if you are weak. I'll watch over him. You go home and get some rest."  
  
"No thanks. I am staying here. I'll just be in the waiting room, when he wakes up call me."  
  
"I will."  
  
A-ko went into the waiting and sat down next to Beast who was pondering over their travels. He was completely oblivious to A-ko's presence. Meanwhile she feel asleep and ended up leaning on Beast. He just moved his head to keep from disturbing her and smiled. Then he got back to his contemplation's. Gambit and Wolverine were outside smoking and talking about Michael and where he came up with the Howitzer. Cyclops, Jean and Rogue were also in the waiting room with B-ko and talking to her about their connections with Michael.  
  
"Oh nothing really. The only connections we had were that he pissed me off. A-ko, well I don't know. He may have hit something in her, but I doubt it."  
  
Later, in Michael's room he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were unfocused so he just laid there and closed them again. Then he reopened his eyes and noticed that everything was more drab, he sat up. Next to his bed was Storm. Yet there was something wrong with her. He looked at her closely and noticed what it was. Her neck was broken!! Michael quickly got up and grabbed onto his IV for support and headed into the halls. There were bodies everywhere, some were ripped apart. While others just had a broken neck. He was continuing on down the hall. trying to keep his stomach contents down. He arrived in the waiting room. At the sight of all the X-men , B-ko and especially A-ko, dead, Michael could hold his stomach contents down no longer. He leaned back up after looking at the bile that came up, he heard something. A laugh. He traveled down the hallway holding back tears and came to the source of the maniacal laugh. The bluish form got up with the sound of hydraulics, and tendrils running from his arms to his torso. Then he spoke.  
  
"Did you think I would be so easily defeated?" The figure turned around. It was Apocalypse!!  
  
"H...how did you survive."  
  
"Not your concern. Now make peace with your god." Apocalypse fired a cannon similar to the one Michael `finished' him off with . The pale blue sphere quickly closed on Michael.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Michael woke up screaming and Storm quickly put her arms around him pulling him close to her for comfort.  
  
"ssh. It was only a dream child. Do not fear, we are here. It was just a dream."  
  
"Every... Everyone was dead. Apocalypse came back for revenge. He killed everyone. Then he tried to kill me."  
  
Just then A-ko burst in with Jean, Cyclops, Rogue, and Beast behind her. B-ko was strolling down the hall, taking her time.  
  
"What happened."  
  
"He had a horrible nightmare is all."  
  
"What happened in it?" Asked A-ko as Storm let go of Michael and gave her room to sit next to him.  
  
"I woke up and first I saw Storm was dead. I went down the halls seeing bodies all over either ripped apart or had their necks broken. Then I got to the waiting room. All of you were dead. Then I heard him laughing. I went to where he was and saw Apocalypse ready to kill me."  
  
"Your afraid you didn't get him aren't you?" A-ko said as she put a comforting arm around him.  
  
"Just slightly."  
  
Just then the air before them seemed to tear apart and the familiar form of Urza stepped through.  
  
"I see you made it Michael!! Congratulations. You have fulfilled, part of your destiny."  
  
"Part?"  
  
"I will tell you in time. If you want to know. Until you are healed I shall leave you in peace. Rest well Michael. You need your strength." Then just as he appeared he disappeared the same way.  
  
"That man scares me for some reason. I just know he is hiding something from you Michael." Jean said.  
  
"I was thinking the same thing. `*Part* of my destiny.' I wonder what he means. Oh well. I guess I should get some food. I am starving."  
  
"I shall fetch a nurse."  
  
"Thank you. You know I doubt that I could have stopped Apocalypse by myself. I am glad you all came and helped me. Especially you A-ko."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know why. I just was. That's all."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Actually I think I have come to realize that I may be falling in love with you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I don't know what to say."  
  
"Then think it over. I may regret this but I think you should go home and rest for a while and think about this." Closes his eyes. `Boy am I going to regret this.'  
  
"All right, though I think I feel the same for you."  
  
"I was hoping so." Looks over at the door seeing a nurse bringing in food, he asks everyone else to leave. "Well since my food is here I guess you will want to leave me alone. Since this is going to be fun trying to eat with only one hand."  
  
"I can help."  
  
"Thanks but no thanks, but if you insist."  
  
"Just kidding."  
  
Michael raises the eyebrow above his unhurt eye and turns up a lip, then acts like he is laughing then starts looking at his food. "You know since I got here I have been pondering over one thing every now and then. Which is worse C-ko's cooking or hospital food."  
  
"I have to say C-ko's. Hospital food doesn't peel wall paper. I mean that literally."  
  
"Point taken." Takes a bite of his food. "Not bad though. Oh well." He continues to eat while A-ko heads out the door. Since the nurse was ushering her out anyway, saying he needs his rest.  
  
`The next few weeks Michael recuperated and he decided that he needed to get out of the hospital. The doctors advised against it, but he was able to talk them into letting him go. Via, Ben Franklin's. He headed to A-ko's house and looked at his house. It was in total shambles. The front was burned and blasted. Leaving the interior visible and totally disarrayed, though most was because of him and his idea of clean up. So he headed over to the Magami's after noticing a few extra vehicles. He found out the X-Men were going to throw him a party. He walked in half-way through the preparations. He also found lots of food handy. However there was something about that strange dish in the kitchen that intrigued him. So while no one was looking he took a bite. However, he had to be rushed back to the hospital. Guess why?  
  
Michael had finished getting his stomach pumped when A-ko and (guess who?) C-ko came in and Michael sat-up.  
  
"A-ko why did Michael have to come to the hospital again? Didn't he like my cooking?" She started welling up.  
  
"NO C-KO!! Your food was uh delicious. You just had something in there that I was allergic to. If you had told me what was in there. If I was smart enough to ask. I wouldn't have had my uh allergic reaction, yeah that's it." he lied.  
  
She calms down a bit. "Oh, OK."  
  
"It's not your fault. I should have been more watchful. Since I was allergic to, uh, what was in there?"  
  
"Well, lets see. You know I was in such a hurry that I forgot what I put in there."  
  
"Any Wasabi?"  
  
"Yeah I think I did put that in there."  
  
"Ok then there it is. There's the reason I had to come here."  
  
"Well I guess I won't put that in there next time I fix something for you. Ok?!!!"  
  
worriedly. "Yeah that would be great."  
  
"Ok I'll go fix you an apologetic meal."  
  
"Oh you don't need to do that!"  
  
"Of course I do!!!!" With that she was off like a bat out of hell.  
  
"Oh God, I have signed my death warrant. The pool girl is going to kill me with kindness."  
  
"Welcome to my world."  
  
"Oh well. Lets try this again." They head back to the Magami house.  
  
"You know, I have been thinking about what you said the other day."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah. For some reason, I just looked at you and I almost immediately fell in love with you."  
  
"Oh really?!"  
  
"Don't get any ideas."  
  
"OK. Oh you know what! I just though of something." Looks at the ring on his hand and takes it off. He looks at it. The amethyst gem reflecting the light. Making the design on the inside look like a beautiful explosion. Yet no where near the beauty of the woman standing beside him. The silver dragon and Phoenix on the sides reflected Michael's personality, sort of. The dragon being a wise, powerful, and noble beast. The Phoenix, able to overcome even death it self. He stops A-ko and takes her hand, and puts it on her ring finger, it is a perfect fit.  
  
"Michael?"  
  
He takes her hand in his and looks her straight in the eyes, her hazel eyes putting him in a trance as she seemed to fall into his green eyes. "I want you to have it. For a while. I swear, as long as our love is true. As long as you have this ring. I swear! There will be nothing to stop me from coming back to you. No matter what." `Damn talk about improv. Hey at least it is the truth.'  
  
"Oh Michael." She embraces him tightly. He hugs her back and they stay in the street light like this for a minute. Then they let go a bit and look into each others eyes. their faces slowly getting closer. They prepare to kiss.  
  
"A-KO! Michael! What's taking you so long!!?" It was C-ko. They both put distance between them. At least enough to look in C-ko's direction. "We'll be right there!!" A-ko said. Michael, still holding the most beautiful woman he ever met, just closed his eyes and chuckled. "I could almost see that coming. sighs If she has anything besides kindness, she has timing."  
  
"Want to try that again?"  
  
Laughing. "We could, but the mood is lost." Gains his composure. "Well at least I tried. I can say I got close to kissing the most beautiful woman in the world on the first date. Though you'd probably kill me, for saying that to my friends."  
  
"Not as long as you meant it."  
  
"Damn right I meant it." He leans closer to her and he kisses her cheek. "Well I guess we better go in otherwise they might start wondering."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right. I just don't want this moment to end."  
  
"Nor I my dear. Nor I."  
  
They slowly walk into the house holding hands to the looks of C-ko, Storm, Rogue and Cyclops. Wolverine was in the backyard with Gambit, smoking. Beast was hanging upside down reading.  
  
"Well I'll be. It looks these two have fallen in love."  
  
"A-ko! Why are you holding Michael's hand?"  
  
To himself. `Oh shit here it comes. C-ko is going to get pissed and cry and A-ko's going to break up with me. This sucks'  
  
"Well you see C-ko-"  
  
"I was thinking you two were going to kiss each other, after I realized I interrupted you."  
  
"You're not upset?" Michael asked inquisitively.  
  
"NO! I was hoping you would talk to me first. I thought you were cute and wanted to hug you after what I heard."  
  
"Well I'll be."  
  
"Be what?"  
  
"It's-just-well. A saying. I can't explain it."  
  
"OH! I FIXED YOUR APOLOGY DINNER!!" Everyone, including Wolverine and Gambit even though they were outside, turned a nice shade of green except Michael and A-ko. Since C-ko could only see those two. `Time to face the music.' "All right C-ko. What's on the menu?"  
  
"Something special!! Here!! He looks at the strange offering. Except for the red specks it looks palatable. However this is C-ko we're talking about. Though not wanting to offend he takes a small bite. Hopefully small enough to avoid complications, though not small enough to offend. Nothing. He takes another. Delicious. `Wait a minute. What is this? One bite has no flavor the next is delicious. What did she do? Get help cooking?' Then he looks over at the kitchen door and sees Mrs. Magami wink at him and show him a similar dish. `Thank God.' He inhales the dish. Everyone, especially Wolverine (who was floored after Michael was rushed to the hospital, after tasting the same dish, leaving him in spasms while his stomach healed.) and A-ko, who has been the victim of many of C-ko's dishes.   
That night, after everyone got situated, the X-Men got a room in the local Hotel, Michael's treat, while Michael crashed in the guest room of the Magami house. He was falling asleep when whispering stirred him.  
  
"Michael. Step outside."  
  
He did as he was asked and saw Urza. "What now?"  
  
"Well you know how I told you about `Part' of your destiny?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Well I lied to you. I didn't choose you. You were destined. Now you are needed to travel to many dimensions and correct the wrongs that my brother caused before his `death'." At this time A-ko stepped out in a nightie that came down to her knees. "Ah there you are! I need to talk to you as well. You see, the battle was a test to see if you were strong enough to do this task. Being 16 I doubted it. Yet you proved me wrong. You were destined to become a dimensional defender. Going from dimension to dimension. Correcting the wrongs that were caused. Either by altered timelines for their future. Or that the heroes of those dimensions are fighting things they were never supposed to fight. Now A-ko. I am sorry. As long as Michael is a defender of the dimensions-  
  
"You can go to hell. If I have to leave A-ko then I say no."  
  
"Michael, at least wait till I finish my sentence. You may be suprised."  
  
"Yeah, right. I highly doubt it."  
  
"I shall continue anyway. You se A-ko as long as Michael is a defender he." Urza pauses waiting for an interruption. "Ok, as I said. as long as he is a defender, he is going to need a companion. To help him and keep him sane so he remembers what he is fighting for. Michael you are not only fighting for the lives of thousands of people you are fighting to keep love alive. You see, life has no meaning if there is no love in it. Now that I have you confused, go to sleep. You shall return home in the morning. Good night." Urza `Rips' through dimensions/time as usual and leaves questions behind.  
  
"What do you think A-ko?"  
  
"I- I don't know. Maybe we should do this."  
  
"But what if he is lying to me, just to keep me from you?"  
  
"Remember you promised."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I have not backed down from a promise yet. I am definitely not going to now. I just fell in love with you. I am not going to lose you just as fast."  
  
She walks up to him and embraces him. "I know you won't, because I won't lose you without a fight either."  
  
"A-ko. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." She starts to kiss him.  
  
"Hold on, you're probably getting cold in that thing. I think we should at least wait. Besides. The cold air is draining me. I think we should continue this discussion in the morning."  
  
"Do you really want to wait to kiss me?"  
  
"To tell you the truth. Hell no!" He says to himself screw what he just said and kisses A-ko full on the lips. She kisses him back. Yet they both broke away when a cold wind came.  
  
"Yeah we should go in."  
  
"Till the morning my love." Michael slept very lightly that night not knowing what to expect. Since he still had a feeling that Urza was going to play him as a fool. Michael woke up the next morning and the bed seemed at an angle and against the wall. Yet when he tried to lift his hand he noticed that he was not in the bed he went to sleep in. He was in the green sleeping bag on the couch where he usually sleeps when he is at his sister's. He quickly unzipped the sleeping bag and ran to the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. His left eye was healed. No scar. Right arm had no marks and looked like nothing happened since his muscles atrophied in the cast. He looked at his stomach, where he received a cut when he crawled out of the hole. "No! IT CAN'T BE!! It was all a dream?!" Michael breaks down in tears after he walks back to couch. His sister and her husband wake up, thinking it was Brett their 1 1/2 year old child. Yet they realized it was too deep for him. Donna went into the living room seeing Michael as she had never seen him. Crying. He had never cried, to her recollection, since she broke the news she was getting married back when he was younger. He never cried at his Grandmother or Grandfather's funeral. At his Uncle's there wasn't even the hint of a tear. He always wanted to keep an image of strength in memories. He showed vulnerability, at funerals. But never tears. She knew that something was up.  
  
"Mike what's wrong."  
  
Still crying. "It was Sob just a dream. My victory. My love. She was only a dream, but it seemed so real!!"  
  
"Mike what's wrong?!" Denny asked carrying a slightly bewildered Brett.  
  
"He had a bad dream."  
  
"NO!!!!! IT was a great dream!! I didn't want it to be a dream. I didn't."  
  
Just then Michael thought of something. "MY RING!!"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Where do you think it is?"  
  
"In your ring case of course. Why?"  
  
"Maybe. Just Maybe." Throwing stuff aside like it was nothing he finds the closed case. "YES!!! Please be empty. Please be empty!!"  
  
"Why do you want your ring to be missing?"  
  
"Because if it is then my dream wasn't a dream!!"  
  
Donna spoke sternly. "Michael, It was only a dream. Look, you haven't been feeling well. After you got here you got in the sleeping bag and slept for days. We worried so much we called a doctor. He said that you were just sleeping. He also said to check to make sure that you got fluids. We found out that you would drink water fine but not wake up. Now tell us about the dream."  
  
He slowly opens the case. He closes his eyes slowly praying that the ring is not there. After he opens it he hears gasps. He quickly opens his eyes. The ring is not there!! "YES!!!!!! IT WAS NOT A DREAM!!" He runs out of the house into the snow, not caring that he only had on jogging pants. He was happy. He knew that it was not a dream. Just then, as if on Que., Denny and Donna came out, as a tear in space opened up. Then two figures came out. He recognized the first as Urza. Yet the cloaked figure next to him seemed familiar. "Urza? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Bringing your love back to you." The figure pulls back her cloak and revealing her beautiful face as her red hair falls down. She opens her hazel eyes as they quiver at the sight of the half naked Michael. "Michael. I've missed you!!" A-ko and Michael quickly run to each other and grasp the other in a lover's embrace. Denny and Donna are dumbfounded. Brett is being clingy and doesn't care. They pull back and look at each other and without another moments hesitation, they kiss. Then Michael pulls back. With a smile on his face. Looking at the woman he only met weeks ago, yet fell in love with her almost immediately. Then he takes her hand as the three head into the house. Ushering the two parents and child into the house and out of the cold.  
  
Michael had finished getting a shower and dressed as A-ko and Urza told them about what really happened. Since in fact until this morning they had nothing but an android copy. Designed to cover for Michael. Although it did a poor job of it. Then Michael sat next to A-ko and she leaned on him as he put an arm around her.  
  
"So you see. Your brother has had a long adventure."  
  
"I can't believe it! My innocent little brother. Someone who has turned into a murderer."  
  
"DONNA! I AM NOT!! What would you prefer. Me die and let three dimensions fall into the hands of a tyrant that would make Vlad the Impaler look like Barney, or become a savior of several dimensions by killing one man, no he wasn't even a man. He was a monster. Now tell me which would you want."  
  
"I know. I just didn't want to think of you as someone who could fight like that. I know you could do that without guns, but I just didn't want to admit it. SO when are you going to tell mom and dad?"  
  
"Probably as soon as I get home. Since I have to explain why I have been gone for a while and where A-ko came from. Now that I think about it Urza, why are you here?"  
  
"You are needed. In another dimension. The sooner the better. Besides. You need to answer one question. Do you two wish to be immortal?"  
  
Michael looks at A-ko. "Well, now that you mention it......" Scene fades to the music "Follow your Dream"  
  
The End????  
  
  
  
  
The only thing I own is a variation of myself in this fic okay!! Also I own (the name only) ACCobra and I DO own ACGuyver, though I did only mention him. Project A-ko and characters associated w/ it belong to its respective companies. not me. AS well as specific Armored Core stuff and any X-Men I mentioned I do not claim any rights to. I givce thanks to Warriorsong for proofing this story. Though I think I may have altered some personalities slightly, and yes I ripped off one of Ash's lines from Army of Darkness. By the way, if you are reading this then why don't you review. I mean come on. The review box is just below this. How hard is it to type at least one word then click a button. Besides if I manage to get several reviews (5 maybe?) I'll consider continuing this series. Oh my ACG vs. Predator is scrapped indefinitely, or until I feel like trying it again. Don't expect Altered Destinies(my FFVII fic) or ACG and BBC for a long while.   
  
  



End file.
